Sick Trick
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: TK and Kari are in the park and they get sick, or do they? either way, Stupid Tai brings the back to the apartment and pts them in bed, to find out what happens read on.


"Sick Trick"

8 year old TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya were at the park with their digimon Patamon (an orange pig-bat-like digimon with large ears that work as wings and TK's partner), Gatomon (a white cat-like digimon with yellow paws with three 1 inch claws on each paw and blue stripes on her tail and back along with a gold ring on her tail and Kari's partner). They were playing tag under the supervision of Kari's big brother Tai and his Digimon Agumon(an orange dinosaur-like digimon with a small tail).

"Tag your it Patamon" said Gatomon patting him on the back.

"Aww, I'm always it!"Patamon whined

"Uh, I don't feel so good…" TK Muttered holding his head.

"yeah, me either…" Kari said holding her stomach.

"A-A-A-ACHOOOOOO!" they both sneezed loudly.

Suddenly, both kids dropped to their knees as their digimon ran up to them. Tai and Agumon quickly followed.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Tai asked running up to them.

"Kari feels warm." Gatomon said feeling her forehead.

"So does TK" Patmon said feeling TK's forehead.

"They might have caught a cold Tai, maybe we should bring them back to the apartment" Agumon stated.

"Good idea! Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon, you guys get TK, I got Kari!" Tai ordered.

"yes sir" they answered. They then huddled together.

"phase on complete. Its all up to them now."

They headed back to the apartment. Tai had Kari change into her PJ's and gave TK an old T-shirt and shorts to wear. He put them in their parents bed.

"ok you guys just stay here and go to sleep. Gatomon, Patamon, you guys come out with me, I don't want you getting what they have." Tai said putting the kids in bed.

"Ok" they answered leaving the room.

"G' night you 2" he said leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, the kids popped up.

"I told you it would work, Tai's dumber then a sac of hammers." Kari said leaning towards TK.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" TK said jumping on top of Kari and kissed her.

It had been about an hour after Tai had put Kari and TK to bed and he was lying on the couch watching TV with Patamon, Gatomon and Agumon.

"ya know, its been pretty quiet in there, I should go check on them." Tai said getting up.

Gatomon fell off the arm of the couch hearing this.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, you might wake them up if you walk in their." Gatomon said trying to stop them.

"Yeah what she said." Patamon stuttered blocking his way.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"That's it im going in there." He stated marching in the room. He froze in his tracks when he saw TK (with no shirt) and Kari making out.

"Ehem…" he coughed loudly.

TK and Kari separated and screamed, TK covering his chest.

"I'm guessing you 2 aren't sick?" Tai asked walking towards them.

TK and Kari nodded their heads in shame.

"I cant really say I'm surprised, you are matt's brother TK, and he did the same trick with Mimi. And you're my sister Kari and I did the same trick with Sora."

"WHAAAAAA? You did the same thing? It took us weeks to think up this plan! And we had to bribe Gatomon and Patamon with milk and candy. Ironicly, Patamon wanted the milk" Kari stated.

"I know, weird right?" TK joined in.

"ok… you 2 go to town with each other. Just keep your clothes on and hands to your hands to yourselves. K?"

"ok!" they answered.

"Ok later, but you only have an hour, Matt's coming to get you TK." He said leaving.

An hour later…

_*Knock, Knock, Knock* _

"must be Matt."

Tai got up off the couch and opened the door, which, sure enough, was Matt.

"Hey Tai, I'm here to pick up TK." Matt stated, walking in.

"Sure Matt, he's in my parents' room with Kari" Tai replied.

"Why are they in their?"

"Let's just say, our little siblings are a chip off the old block, hehehe" Tai smirked.

"What do ya- Oh I get it, they learned the "sick trick"?"

"Yep, how much are you gonna tease him for it?"

"I'll tease him 'till his face is a cherry"

"TK, MATT'S HERE!" Tai yelled into the other room.

A minute later TK comes out in his normal clothes.

"Hi matt, I'm ready." TK said, with Kari behind him.

"Come on TK lets go, you don't wanna be late for supper" he said dragging him out the door. "so TK have a nice day?"

"yeah why?"

"Because Tai told me you had a _very_ nice day with Kari, hehehe" Matt Smirked, making TK blush. "AHA I knew you liked her!"

"One more word matt and I tell Jun your address and phone number!" TK smirked.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna try me?"

"grrrrrrrr, I've taught you well…"

"yes, yes you have!"

The End!


End file.
